Against the Odds
by M1CH3
Summary: Buck can't choose between Wilma and Ardala, so they choose for him.
1. Chapter 1

**I doubt anyone will read this, but it is a story that won't leave me alone, and I can't find anything like it anywhere. So I hope that anyone who stumbles upon this likes it, and if you would be so kind, please leave a comment.**

**I have no beta**

**All mistakes are mine**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Wilma walked in on them. It wasn't something he had ever wanted her to see. She was important to him. He knew that when all was said and done and he had his fill of exploring this new century, he wanted to settle down with her and only her. Ardala being a close second. Sort of.

Ok, he was totally mucking this up. Maybe he should back up a bit.

William "Buck" Rogers loved women. Always had. Pretty sure he always will. And women had always loved him. He was an astronaut after all, a total chick magnet, good looking, at least that is what he had been told, and not to mention a decent human being. He never lied to women about what he wanted or expected, up until he met his girlfriend Jennifer, he had asked her to marry him just before his last flight that brought him here. When he had first opened his eyes after the freak accident on his shuttle, he had seen the most beautiful woman he could imagine existing, never thinking she actually existed. Next time, when they brought him in from space, only to meet an equally beautiful woman.

A few days later he met Princess Ardala, the beautiful woman from his dreams, but by that time, Colonel Wilma Deering had taken up resident in his heart.

That is not to say that Ardala didn't have equal space.

Both wanted him.

Both pursued him.

Hell, he wanted both. Individually, or in more base fantasies, at the same time.

So, what did he do? He focused on all the other women around. He had met, kissed, bedded, dated, broke up with, scores of other women. The 25th Century never seemed to have a never-ending number of women that just wanted to have a good time. Leaving both women to try and figure out what went wrong.

The truth was, there was NOTHING wrong with either one. That was the problem.

True, Ardala was a spoiled princess, but even that made her perfect. Buck knew that with the right amount of encouragement, she could be a force to be reckoned with that even her father would have to bow down to. She was beautiful, with her bouncy dark hair, supple body, smooth perfect skin, a wide mouth that made a man wonder what sinful things she could do with it. And when she walked, her hips moved in such a way that they had to be part of every boy and mans wet dream. She was also strong willed, feisty, a total flirt, totally up for new things and experiences, and she was intelligent enough to rule her father's empire. Her father would be a fool to pass her over. He knew that if he were so inclined, he could rule with her. That wouldn't be such a bad gig.

Then there was Wilma. That woman was a challenge. Achingly beautiful with her long blond waves and curvy body. She was strong, forceful, with just the right about of innocence to make the thought of introducing her to all sorts of things, cardinal and otherwise, that much more appealing. He loved that she was loyal, but still didn't take any of his crap. She was also a great sparing partner. They each taught the other various self-defense maneuvers over the past year, and it was totally fun. Some how beating the crap out of each other had evolved into an incredibly sensual experience for Buck. He had seen Wilma smirk more than once when she noticed what she had done to him, and never failed to take advantage of his distraction with a well-executed take down.

Both were perfect in their own unique way.

So, when Ardala had laid a passionate kiss on him, his mind shut down and his body took control kissing her back. Of course, that would be the precise moment Wilma would walk in.

Wilma knew she should be furious. Part of her was. She knew that Buck desired her, but never had the balls to do anything about it, no matter how many opportunities she had given him. She had long since given up on anything romantic with him and had settled for friendship. She was a Colonel and the Commander of Earths defenses. She was used to that being intimidating for a man. She had reconciled herself to that long ago. Of course, she had an instant attraction to Buck, just about every woman did, and many of the men, but she had to admit that he really wasn't any better than any other man. He had been, what had he called it once, fucking…yeah that was it…he had Fucked his way across the universe, and she had no use for someone so fickle, least of all in her bed.

Wilma leaned against the door, crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Am I interrupting?" she asked coyly.

The irritating Colonel knew she was. Ardala had Buck right where she wanted him, and the bitch was getting in her way. Buck would make the perfect companion to help her take over her father's empire and rule it. It was like he was born for the job. It helped that she wanted him to. Wanted to feel him make love to her. She wanted him to share not just her kingdom, but her bed. She didn't want to be married off to someone she couldn't stand like most of her sisters had. None of the had chosen their mates, father had been the one with that power. All her sisters wanted to please their father just as much as she did, she just didn't want to have her first sexual experience be with someone not of her choosing, and she didn't want to be shackled to someone she detested.

But before she could say anything, she felt Buck push her away and go towards her nemesis.

"Wilma…it isn't what you think."

"It isn't? You aren't about to have sex with the princess?" she said matter of factly.

"It seems it is exactly what you thought it was." Ardala said from behind him. "So if you don't mind, we would really like to get back to it."

"Can't, he is needed at the space dock." She said with a smile.

Ardala was beyond annoyed.

Buck raced out of the room, only to look back at Wilma. "Aren't you coming?"

"You were summoned, not me." She said smugly. "You better hurry along Buck."

Wilma turned back to the frustrated princess. "You know you can do a lot better."

"You don't understand." Ardala sat on the bed, her head bent down, her hair covering her face.

"Why don't you explain it to me?" Wilma was concerned for the young princess. She knew her father, and had met all twenty-nine of her sisters, and truth be told, she felt that Ardala was the best of the whole lot. The whole family was a mess of horrid miserable people.

Ardala sobbed.

Wilma went over to her and crouched down, "Hey, talk to me, maybe I can help." she said as she rubbed the princess' back.

Ardala thought about scolding the woman for touching her, but it felt nice to have someone touch her kindly.

"I have to get married." She said as she tried to control her tears.

"Why?" Wilma was confused.

"No unmarried person can inherit the throne." She said still gulping for air. She didn't understand why she was talking to this horrid woman, only, she wasn't finding her so horrid any longer.

"And you want Buck to be that man?"

"I know Buck won't hurt me when we…" she trailed off.

"Ardala, you've never had sex with a man?"

Wilma hadn't had much experience with a man, but she at least had some.

"I don't have any sexual experience with a man or otherwise. I just wanted my first time to be with someone I liked and wanted, so if I had to marry some horrid person my father chose, I would have something to think about when things were bad."

"But you hoped that Buck would want to marry you?"

The young princess nodded.

Wilma sat on the bed and put an arm around the other woman. "You know, you deserve so much better."

Ardala hiccupped and raised her head to look at Wilma. "What do you mean?"

"Ardala, you are a fucking princess" (she was really warming up to that word and all its many uses.)"you deserve only the best. You deserve to rule your father's empire, not because you are married, but because you have the strength and intelligences to rule with not just strength and conviction, but with kindness and compassion. You would be a ruler that was loved by her people. A ruler that would put her empire before her own petty whims. You would make a remarkable ruler. I think you would be remarkable in whatever you ended up doing. Remember, I am one of the few people in this universe that has met your entire family. All twenty-nine of your miserable sisters and their cruel and unyielding mothers, and don't get me started on your father. In my opinion, you are the only one worth knowing out of all of you."

"Really?" she asked as she started wiping her tears away. "that is a very kind thing to say. Why are you being nice to me?"

Wilma shrugged. "I guess I think we might be able to be friends. I mean…if we can get past this whole Buck thing."

"You want him, too, don't you?"

Wilma gave a sad smile. "I did. I don't anymore, at least not romantically. He is a very good friend, and I think we are good that way. He is just too emotionally stunted for my tastes. Once I realized that, I didn't have any problems with him firmly as a friend."

Wilma thought for a moment. "You know, I could help you get him, if that is what you really want."

"You would? Really?" she asked excitedly, then her look turned suspicious. "What do you want in return?"

Wilma felt sorry for the woman. Living a life where no one did anything without ulterior motives. Maybe Wilma did have one.

When Wilma finally spoke, she tried to be as open and honest as possible. "I don't know, I don't have many female friends, I work with mostly men as you know, and I wouldn't mind having one, a female friend."

Ardala stared blankly at her. Suddenly she jumped up and started pacing. The words that Wilma had said started rattling around in her head.

Wilma watched fascinated as Ardala paced back and forth, seemingly deep in thought.

"I don't know if I can meet your terms. I've never had a friend, most definitely not a female one. What does it entail?" she said.

Wilma looked at her, noting the naked honestly in her eyes. Wilma was sure that this is as close to the real Ardala that anyone was going to get, and a part of her felt honored that the princess was even giving your terms merit or thought. She thought back to her mother's for examples. Then she chuckled "Ardala, we are both in similar situations. I think it means that there is a person in the universe who cares about you and wants only what is best for you. Someone is loyal, who stands up for you even when no one else will. Someone you can trust with not just your hopes and dreams, but also your fears and doubts. Someone who will help you be a better person, by being truthful and kind. I think kindness is important, because sometimes the truth is difficult to deal with."

"Well, so much for that idea." Ardala said as she flopped on the bed.

Wilma started chuckling and laid down next to her.

"Face it Wilma, I don't know how to do any of that. I especially do know how to be kind." In her snarky princess tone.

Wilma smiled at her. "Are you willing to try?"

"Why should I, I'm going to fail miserably." Flabbergasted that Wilma was still talking to her about this.

"I think part of being a friend is being able to forgive." Wilma said sincerely.

"I definitely don't know how to do that!" she said mournfully.

"Tell you what, if you are honestly willing to try and learn and grow into it, I promise to forgive you if you screw up."

"What if you screw up?" Ardala asked.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to hope that I'm a great teacher and you will forgive me." Wilma said with a smile.

Ardala turned away from her for a moment then said "You have a deal. Personally, I think I got the better end."

Wilma laughed. "don't forget part of a friend is being truthful. I will always tell you the truth no matter what."

Ardala's eyes got big.

"Just know, another part of being a friend is knowing WHEN to tell the truth, and that is never in front of other. Humiliation is not part of friendship."

Ardala breathed a sigh of relief and smiled again.

Wilma hopped off the bed and extended a hand to her new friend. "If we are going to get you ready to capture your man, we need to get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Ardala was less than pleased with Wilma's idea of getting ready. It seemed to involve a lot of sweating, and hitting, and more sweating. Wilma had given her a set of tight-fitting shorts and top and took her to what was called "The Training Area."

The grueling work out wasn't doing anything more than irritating her. Who did Wilma think she was dealing with? She was a Princess and heir to a throne. A Princess didn't simply hit a bag.

"Are you getting angry at me Princess?" Wilma gave a condescending tone.

"Yes, I am." Ardala yelled back.

"Then hit me." She taunted.

Ardala threw a punch, Wilma easily dodged. "Keep your hands up, weight on your back foot, pivot your body."

"GGGRRRRRR….I hate you Wilma Deering." She screamed as she threw a right hook at the other woman. Wilma barely blocked the punch, but Ardala's form was perfect.

"Good job." Wilma said with a smile.

"Wait, what? Good job?" Ardala's anger left her with the unexpected praise.

"Yes, your form was perfect, you even had some power behind that punch. Still a lot of practice ahead to get it to become second nature, but you did a great job for your first time." Wilma smiled "Let's stop for now." She continued. She had noticed the princess' struggle with the exercises and didn't want to push her too far.

"What was all this about?" Ardala asked when they went to another room alone.

Wilma shrugged "I just know that Buck seems to get…aroused…when he is getting beat up by a woman."

Ardala burst out in a rare belly laugh.

Wilma laughed with her. "I just thought that if we could get you to the point where you could take him down a few times, he would be yours for the taking."

"Did it work for you?" the other woman asked.

"If I had figured it out before I realized I didn't want him, yeah it would have worked, did work. I just used his distraction to my advantage in the fight. See, it takes brains and technique more than brawn to beat an opposing force. If you can out smart them, you will win even if that force a larger and over powering.

You know, you have some impressive muscle definition and strength, what do you do to achieve that?" Wilma questioned.

The princess looked at her feet. "I dance." She whispered

"You dance?"

Ardala nodded.

Wilma thought a moment, "That makes sense. That is why you had no problem with Buck started his… dancing."

She nodded again, only this time she smiled. "You didn't like it?"

"It wasn't that I didn't like it, it was more that I didn't like him doing it with you at the time, and the fact that I can't dance." Wilma said the last part quietly.

"You can't?" the princess was incredulous.

"I avoid it by any means necessary."

"Wow, the great Wilma Deering has a flaw. What do you know? I think I feel a bit better now."

Wilma chuckled. "You feel better because I can't dance?"

"Yes, well, actually, because there is something, I'm better at than you, and something I might be able to teach you." She said very pleased with herself.

Wilma thought a moment and realized she really liked this side of Ardala. She saw a true confidence, a sense of self in her eyes instead of the always calculating side of the princess.

"Well, get up there and show me what you can do."

"What? Here?"

"Why not?"

Ardala cocked her head to the side and looked at her. She couldn't deny that she felt a rush of excitement at the thought of dancing for someone. She hadn't done so for a very long time, and suddenly she wanted to share her passion.

Wilma then went over, pushed a few buttons, and locked the doors.

"What kind of music?" she asked as she pushed a few more.

"Have any Waller?" The princess asked

"Of course." She grinned. Waller had some very soothing music. She loved it when she needed to relax.

Ardala went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of shoes. She always brought them with her. She never knew when she was going to have a chance to dance, and despite what anyone might believe, six inch heels were not the ideal foot wear.

She had always loved to dance. She knew she shouldn't be this excited to share one of her passions with someone else, but she found she really wanted to show Wilma what her mother had taught her, something she had never done before.

When she got up, Wilma had dimmed the lights, and strains of music started to play. She was warmed up already from the work she had done with Wilma, so she just stretched a little bit more, then started to move. It felt so exhilarated to do so, she had always felt free when she danced. It was the only time she ever felt free just to be herself, and not a princess.

Wilma watched, enthralled. Ardala's body bent, reached and moved perfectly to the ethereal music. Her body had become the music. Her long elegant limbs reached for the unknown, she jumped high and spun in beautifully hypnotic ways.

When Ardala was finished she looked at Wilma, afraid of what she might see in the other woman's eyes. She smiled when the she noticed Wilma's eyes open with astonishment.

"Ardala, that was incredible. I haven't seen anything that beautiful or graceful since...since...since my mother showed me vids of Lana Parrilla when I was a child. She was a classically trained dancer, I always thought that she put all other dancers to shame...until now. You are magnificent."

Ardala gave a big grin and a curt nod. "Knowing my mother, she would be proud to hear that. She took great pride in teaching me."

"Teaching you?"

Ardala nodded.

"Your mother was..."

"Lana Parrilla. My father kidnapped her for her beauty on the dance floor. She was never allowed to dance for anyone but him after that...and me of course."

"I had always wondered what happened to her. She just seemed to disappear."

"Well, now you know." Ardala said sadly

"Is she still with your father?"

"No, she died when I was sixteen. My father never took an interest in me until after she died, then suddenly I was thrust into the lime light with all my sisters, everyone vying for his attention, his approval. He pitted us all against each other to see who would be the one to rule when he stepped down. As you can tell, none of us have impressed him enough to have him give up the kingdom. I'm not sure any of us ever will."

"Then why are you trying so hard to impress him if you don't think he is going to allow any of you to rule?"

"It seems I am very competitive. I didn't realize it until I was pitted against my sisters. Being one of thirty isn't all that easy. Without my mother I didn't know where I belonged any longer."

"When my mother died, my dad would bring me to work with him a lot. His squadron became my family. I was an only child, but I still had to compete for my father's attention with earths defense."

"Is that why you went into the military?" Ardala asked. Now that she and Wilma were no longer fighting over Buck, she was intrigued by her. She was self-confident, she was respected, she was trusted, she was everything that Ardala wasn't. She was starting to understand why Buck found her desirable.

"I guess so. That and I was good at it. Strategy, tactics, flying, and combat have always been things that came naturally to me. Don't get me wrong, it has been a lot of hard work, but for the most part, worth it. The only thing that I really miss about my mother is there wasn't anyone around to teach me how to be a woman. Soldier, yes. Woman, no."

Maybe she and Wilma weren't so different after all.

"Know what we need?" Ardala asked trying to change the somber mood.

"What?"

"A drink. Let's get dressed up and go to the Galaxy Bar. It is supposed to have the best drinks in the Galaxy, well at least on the ship." She said with a grin.

"I like the way you think Princess."

"Oh, just to make it interesting, you have to wear something you think I would wear." Ardala said with a devilish smirk.

"Only if you wear something you think I would." Wilma smirked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter was short, but to combine both would have been really long. So, here is Chapter 3**

**I own nothing**

**Mistakes are all mine/don't have a beta**

**Reviews are Manna from Heaven**

A few hours later found Wilma and Ardala at the ships Nova Bar. The bar boasted of the best drinks in the galaxy, and Ardala just had to find out if it was true. Both women seemed to be on a mission to try each one. Somehow, neither one had a clue who had suggested it, they had taken to each getting different drinks and sharing.

It seemed that the men didn't think that two beautiful women should be without a man's company. So far, they had rebuffed twenty-three men.

"So how did you get away from Cain? You don't even have a bodyguard with you." Wilma asked in a loud whisper.

"Shhhh…. I'm not supposed to be here. Cain got recalled and is now working with one of my sisters. Xenia. Blah…she can have him, he talks way too much." Ardala gave a disgusted look. "My sweet adorable Tiger man went to my sister Carpathia, and my beautiful dark Panther man, well, he is with Yanola."

"What did those poor men do to get such torment?" Wilma asked.

Ardala giggled. She couldn't have agreed more. She didn't like any of her sisters. They were all very much like their father, cold and cruel. Ardala had tried to emulate them for so long, failing miserably, she was starting to take a good look at herself and realized she was acting like a spoiled child. She wasn't proud of herself, but she also knew that since her mother's death, she had missed the gentle, calming confidence her mother had always given her. She knew that her mother would not be happy with the woman she had become, and that was a sobering thought for Ardala.

The strange thing was that here with Wilma, she didn't feel that over whelming need to do whatever it takes to impress people in order to be loved. Somehow, this person, her sworn enemy, had accepted her as she was and was willing to be something Ardala never had. A friend.

"I always thought you had sex with your bodyguards." Wilma was starting to slur her words, but Ardala was getting the point.

"Can't."

Wilma gave her a confused look.

Ardala crooked her finger to get her to come towards her then whispered in her ear. "They're eunuchs."

Wilma's eyes got big. "Really?"

Ardala nodded.

Wilma mouthed a "Wow" then said, "that seems like such a shame."

Ardala nodded again, sadly this time.

"Why?"

"Well, you can't have arousable men guarding the royal daughters. I personally would have rather had one or two around to experiment with."

"Well, there are other ways you could have been pleasured."

"I know, my sisters loved telling me about their…experimenting…I wanted to, but I hate being talked about behind my back, and I knew that I would be, someone would have found out, and then…well…all the stupid smug smiles and everyone wondering who was next. Tiger man was the closest…he was always very protective of me, and so sweet…I think that Zenia found out, and was jealous, so she took him from me."

"I hate Zenia, how dare she." Wilma said in drunk unity with her new friend.

"Yeah, how dare she."

Both downed another drink.

"Well, ladies..."

"TWENTY-FOUR" Ardala and Wilma said together. Number twenty-four didn't get a chance to say anything else before both women fell into a fit of laughter, so he quickly slinked away.

"Hey, Dala, you want to dance?"

"I thought you couldn't dance?"

"I can't sober, I've never tried intoxicated." She stated.

Ardala seemed to think this was a good enough explanation and agreed.

Just as they were headed to the dance floor, Buck showed up. He approached the duo with a smile.

"Oh, good, Buck, you can dance with us. Come on."

Each took a hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Are you two drunk?" he asked.

Wilma stopped in front and both ran into her. She turned to Buck and stated, "Most definitely."

Then turned back to the dance floor, taking each of their hands this time to pull them with her.

Once on the floor, the pounding music started to course through Wilma's body. She started to move in ways that he had never known that Wilma could move. Eyes closed, feeling the music as he had always told her to. He loved the pulsing and pounding of the music in this bar, it reminded him more of home than anything else had since he came to this century. Everything was always so, sterile, but this music was down and dirty just like he enjoyed his women.

After a few moments, he watched as Ardala took Wilma's hips from behind and started to guide them in a pulsing rhythm in time with her own. Helping her roll her hips as well as showing her a few body rolls. Buck watched as the two women moved together, Ardala subtly guiding Wilma to making various moves, it was one hell of a scene.

Wilma had turned around and was starting to writhe against the Princess, and the Princess was not only allowing it, but encouraging it. Each had one hand on the others hip and another around their neck. They were easily the most beautiful women in the room, well, on the ship if Buck were honest with himself, and it didn't seem to go unnoticed by the rest of the room.

Ardala was dressed more conservatively that he had ever seen her, she seemed sexier in a way. The floor length skirt had slits up one side that showed off her beautiful legs, and the bodice had a crisscross front, the ensemble teased the on looker with only small portions of skin showing. Those small portions begged to be touched. It was a beautiful shade of green that brought out the color of her eyes. Eyes that he had wanted to get lost in when she first looked at him. Her makeup was subtle, enhancing her true beauty, instead of the made-up Princess she always portrayed. It was a really nice change in Buck's opinion.

Wilma, on the other hand, was in blue and showed more of her magnificent body than he had ever seen. The cat suits she wore had left little to the imagination regarding her curves, but this dress, if one could call it that, just left little to the imagination period. Her dress was short with a slit on each side showing the full length of her spectacular legs from hip to toes. Her halter top barely covered her breasts and her bare midriff was showing. For some reason, he suspected that it came from Ardala's closet, because he was sure that Wilma didn't have anything that daring in her wardrobe. Either that, or she was holding out on him. Her make-up was opposite of what he had come to expect from his Colonel. Th smoky eyes and full lips made him want to suck them to see if they were as juicy as the deep plum color suggested. Oh, the things he could think of that those lips could do.

He had seen his share of erotic dances by women, but this was just…he didn't really know what, but it was just more. Maybe because he really did care for both women. And right now, he really wanted both in his bed.

Buck noticed that he wasn't alone in watching the women. He didn't like it. These were his women, and everyone else could get their own.

Taking Wilma by the hips from behind and pulled her to him, then whispered in her ear, "Is this a private dance or can anyone join?"

Wilma smiled at Ardala, then spun her around so that she was between her and Buck.

Ardala was surprised when she was crushed between the two. She lifted on arm towards the back to wrap around Buck, then one in front to wrap around Wilma's waist. Wilma kept one hand on her hips and the other arm draped over Ardala touching Buck with her hand.

Ardala was in sensory overload. Good sensory overload. Oh, so good. She was surrounded by arousal. Other than her mother, she had never allowed anyone to touch her the way these two people were. She could feel Buck's breath on the side of her neck, and his arousal pushing against her from behind. Wilma had her lips on her shoulder and her hips keeping perfect rhythm with to the music and their bodies grinding together. Ardala had never felt so turned on.

She had felt Buck reach past her to run his hands over Wilma, so she added hers. Ardala felt her smooth, impossibly soft skin when her hand reach around the back of the dress she had been stunned to see her in. With her hair mussed, the woman was very sexy. Even Ardala had to admit that. The moan that came from the other woman startled her from her thoughts, and she looked at Wilma more closely, she noticed that the other woman was thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"Kiss her." Buck whispered in her ear. "Look at her. She needs a good, though, hot kiss. I want to see you two kiss." Buck had always dreamed of having a threesome. What man hadn't at one time or another? He, like most men, never had the opportunity. It looked like this might be his night. He had a moment of doubt as to weather or not he should push this, but he had already put it out there, so he just waited to see what would happen.

Ardala's eyes glazed over as she looked at Wilma. She realized with a shock that she wanted to kiss her. Wanted to see what her lips felt like, how she tasted. She had never wanted to kiss a woman before, she was never averse to the idea, just never had the inclination, or even thought about it for that matter.

She brought her hand up to the other woman's neck to get her attention. She stared at her, her lips, trying to convey her intent before she leaned in and pressed her lips to hers. She felt Wilma's hands on her hips pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. Wilma played with her lips, nibbling, sucking, gently biting and pulling her lower lip. Tentatively, Ardala touched her tongue to the other woman's lips and was rewarded with the gentle touch of another tongue. Their tongues started to play as the kiss turned carnal.

Both women's hands abandoned Buck as they were focused on each other. Wilma's hands sought out the pick-a-boo spots on Ardala's dress, and Ardala was raking her nails down Wilma's bare back. When Ardala started on Wilma's neck, Buck reached over and kissed Wilma, once again crushing the princess between them. Ardala didn't mind at all. This whole experience was enticing in ways that she never could have imagined.

Wilma and Buck had kissed before, but nothing like this. This was what she had wanted when they first met. This was the passion she had wanted from him, but he always held back, always left her wanting more. Now when she no longer wanted anything from the man, he was giving her everything she ever wanted, with the sensual Ardala between them. When he broke the kiss he smiled at Wilma, who smiled back then started kissing the princess's neck, watching Buck's eyes grow darker. She knew that if places were reversed with the princess, she would be feeling him hard against her. Now would be a good time to leave.

She kissed her way up to Ardala's ear and whispered, "He's all yours Princess. Enjoy."

Ardala leaned back into Buck as Wilma started to leave. Buck pulled the other Wilma back into them, "You don't have to leave Wilma, we can share."

Ardala knew that Wilma was making good on her promise. She hadn't missed the encouragement in the other woman's eyes as she gave Buck to her. It was the most selfless thing had ever done for her.

Buck really didn't want Wilma to leave. He was hot just watching the two women kissing, running their hands over each other's bodies, enjoying each other as much as he was enjoying watching. He never thought that anything like this would ever happen, especially with the two of them. He didn't know what happened in the time that he had left them, but he guessed they had come to some sort of truce. Much to his utter delight.

"You might be able to share, but I'm not." Wilma stated, disengaging herself and walking out of the bar steadier feet than she had.

"Well, I guess it is just you and me tonight Princess." Turning her around and taking quick possession of her mouth.

She tried, she really did. She wanted to just enjoy the moment. She finally had what she always wanted, one Captain Buck Rogers. The moment where Buck wanted her as well. The moment that Wilma had promised to give her.

"I'm sorry Buck. I can't right now. I need to make sure that Wilma is ok." She said as she walked away from him.

Well, damn, Buck thought. There goes that idea. He was so hoping for a threesome, then he was going to settle for Ardala, then she walked away. Suddenly another woman came up and started dancing with him. Well, he thought, problem solved.

Wilma walked out of the bar, tears starting to form in her eyes. It was stupid, she knew. She was angry, frustrated, and sad all at once. She was coming to really hate Buck Rogers. He can come and messed with her affections and her life in general. She had allowed herself to be influenced by a man. Understandably, that man was unique in many ways, but he still had no right to expect her to put her feelings aside and watch him go after every woman that crossed his path. She had waited for him to figure out what he wanted, and she knew that she and Ardala were strong in his affections, where the other women were just that, other women.

Even knowing that, it wasn't enough. She deserved more than a man that was just going to make her wait until he had his share of other women. She was better than being that woman who pined for a man to wake up and see her, see her as a woman. There had been others in her life, others that she could have made a life with, men who would have given her everything had she given just a little encouragement. She hadn't, of course, she had a innate ability to keep her feelings in check, and that had driven away more than one man. There was one she might look up again after this assignment was over. He seemed like he was still interested when they had encountered that space vampire.

Then, of course, there was Ardala. Her new best friend. The woman was…Wilma didn't know exactly what to make of her, but the thought of the woman made her smile.

"Hello, beautiful. Want some company?"

Wilma turned to the obviously inebriated man that had the audacity to touch her. "No, thank you." She said politely pulling away from him and his sweaty palms.

"Come on, don't be like that." He tried again trapping her against the wall next to the lift.

"Wilma, wait." Ardala yelled as she ran down the hall.

Wilma was leaning against the wall with man crowding up to her.

"Dala, I was just telling this man to leave me alone. He isn't listening. I really don't want to hurt him." She said. After all that happened on the dance floor, all Wilma wanted to do was get back to her room and sleep.

"You should leave. She really will hurt you." Ardala stated in her defense.

"What about you, sweetness. Want company tonight?" he asked.

Ardala gave him a look of disgust and let go with a right hook when he dared to touch her.

That move surprised Wilma as much as it did Ardala herself. She shook out her hand. "OOwww!"

Wilma laughed as she stepped over the body of the man Ardala just knocked out.

"That hurt. You didn't tell me that would hurt so much." Ardala started to whine.

Wilma continued to laugh. "Come on 'Dala. Let's get out of here before he wakes up. Told you, you had a great right hook."

Ardala looked back at the man and smiled. "It was pretty good wasn't it? I think you need to show me some more. That felt good, I mean other than my hand stinging."

When the lift came, they were both in drunken giggles. Ardala indicated her floor for them.

"Who knew you were so much fun, Wilma." Ardala said. "Let go to my room, it is bigger."

"Good idea. I share a suite with Buck, and I'm sure that he will bring someone back." She stated in an irritated tone.

Ardala raised her eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me you shared a room with him."

"A suite. I have my own room. The Directorate wants someone around to keep watch over him, so he doesn't get into too much trouble." The frustration of being regulated to being Buck's handler was irksome.

"Well, that is just rude." Ardala said back. "aren't you head of all of Earths defenses?"

"I was. I guess I still am. I just feel like my job had been downgraded to care taker of a 500-year-old child." She said with a roll of her eyes.

They arrived at Ardala's room in no time and Ardala let them in with a voice command. The two women tumbled into the room, still giggling.

"WOW, your bed is huge!" Wilma exclaimed.

"Come on." Ardala spoke as she dragged Wilma with her to her closet.

"Here, you can wear this." As she threw a garment at the other woman. Usually it would never let anyone wear her clothes, but she never wore that gown anyway, she could just give it to Wilma.

That was a new feeling, wanting to give someone something for no other reason than she wanted too. It was strange not wanting to get anything in return, there was not even one ulterior motive other than the woman wouldn't want to wear that dress all night. When she had challenged Wilma to wear something that she thought that Ardala herself would wear, she was surprised to find that she liked Wilma's choice. Now, she usually showed more flesh, but given what was most likely in Wilma's wardrobe, it was a great choice, and her make-up was done in perfect Princessness. She chuckled when the only thing she had to do was muss up the other woman's hair.

When Wilma held it up, she released it was a short nightgown with thin straps and a sweetheart neck line. It was a beautiful deep plum that she knew matched her lips, and covered considerably more than she was currently wearing, so, she shrugged and started getting undressed.

Wilma made a noise that sounded an awful lot like "Huh." The sound made Ardala turn.

"What?"

"I guess I just always thought you slept naked." Wilma said absent mindedly as she continued to take off the dress she was dancing in and put on the night gown.

"I usually do, but I have some for when it is necessary. I've never worn the one you are holding, or this one for that matter, but I still have them."

Wilma looked back at her as her dress fell from her body. Wilma knew the princess didn't have a thing to be ashamed of, nor did she ever not take an opportunity to flaunt what she had. Now, she was standing there naked in front of Wilma putting on another nightgown.

Both women were sitting on the bed when Wilma asked the question that had been nagging her, "Why didn't you stay with Buck? He was ready and willing."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you were ok. After all, isn't that what friends do, take care of each other?" Ardala said, unsure of herself. She had warned Wilma that she really didn't know how to be a friend, but she promised to try, and she felt this was part of that trying.

"Thank you." Wilma said as she gave the other woman a hug.

Ardala shrugged. "That, and you are a much better kisser than Buck."

That had Wilma falling back on the bed laughing.

Ardala smiled at her friend. Then sobered "you still want him, don't you?"

"What? No. I thought I made that clear."

"But you said you weren't willing to share. I figured you didn't want to share him."

Wilma took a deep breath. "He wasn't the one I wasn't willing to share."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that."

Wilma fell back into the bed. "Trust me, neither was I. That's ok. I promised to help you with Buck, and I keep my promises."

Ardala didn't know if it was the alcohol, the dancing, the kissing, or just having someone say that they are willing to keep their promise to her, but tears started to form in her eyes.

Wilma noticed the tears, not understanding anything but that Ardala was destressed in some way. "Hey," She said as she climbed next to her.

"What's wrong?" putting her arms around her.

"I don't know." The princess said crying harder and wrapping her arms around Wilma.

Wilma held Ardala as she cried. Neither spoke again, she just rubbed the princess's back until the she was asleep. Ardala's head was in her lap, so she just stretched out and fell asleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone still reading this. I am totally surprised that anyone found it in the first place. I'm really enjoying this, and have a few more chapters rattling around in my head, so we are not done yet.

Still not mine except the mistakes

Love any and all feedback.

Chapter 4

Ardala felt the hand at her elbow just before she felt the gun in her side.

"You have led us all on an interesting chase Princess. Now it is time for you to take your rightful place as Empress of Draconia and as my bride"

Cain's voice sent shivers down her spine. She had hoped she would have more time to convince someone to marry her before she would have to bow to her father's wishes and marry Cain, of all people. He had been groomed, by her father himself, to take over the Empire and had been attached to help the Ardala to defeat the Terrans. The last thing she ever wanted was to have to feel Cain's touch on her body, not to mention hear his grating voice for the rest of her life.

The fact that Cain hated her as much as she hated him did not escape her notice. She detested the fact that he questioned every order she gave him grated on her nerves. He was always telling her what she was allowed to say, do, and act since her father brought her to court when she was sixteen.

Cain had already been an adult in her father's court when she was brought in. He was arrogant because he was first counselor to the Emperor himself. When she came into the court, he had assumed that she would be an easy target for him. Her mother had believed in love. Being in love, the feeling, the act, the service of love. She had tried to impress these views on her only child.

She had tried so hard to be the Princess her father wanted. She had squelched such a huge part of her personality to get something resembling a complement or approval from her father. She wanted to like Cain, because she knew her father would approve, but that was just not going to happening. He was and is a manipulative, controlling, dictatorial, tyrannical, homicidal, ingrate.

Then she met one Captain Buck Rogers. He was so different. He didn't fall at her feet that most did, and even in his rejection, he was rather kind about it, for the most part. She knew she made that difficult for him, but he was the first man she had ever met that made her feel something other than distaste. There was just something about him that made her feel things. Things she enjoyed feeling. Things she wanted to feel more.

Then there was the past few weeks on this ship. Her friendship with Wilma. That was unexpected. She wasn't sure how much she trusted it, but it seemed every time she pushed, Wilma stayed. Wilma was still helping her get Buck even though Wilma felt she deserved someone better.

"Come quietly princess, you wouldn't want to cause a scene and embarrass yourself and the Empire. Your father is waiting, and don't think I wouldn't kill your precious Buck and the others if you so much as make a sound."

She looked over at Wilma and the others. Wilma's friend, Erick Royko, had joined them a few days after she and Wilma had become friends. Ardala admitted that Wilma had exquisite taste in men. Once Ardala had gotten a few drinks into Wilma, she loosened up and was having a great time with the men. She figured they wouldn't miss her, so she left quietly with Cain.

"What she didn't know is that Wilma felt a cold shock of fear rush down her spine at the same moment that Cain had pushed the phaser into Ardala's side. She looked around, still dancing, and at the same time, she was frantically trying to find the other woman, who, in the past few weeks, had come to mean so much to her. Both Buck and Royko were with her, but Ardala, …where was Ardala?

Wilma found her just as Cain was pulling her from the club.

She started after Ardala, but there were so many people on the dance floor, that it took an insurmountable amount of time. The men followed her, wondering what was wrong.

"Cain has Ardala." Was all she said when they made it to the hall. Her best guess was they would try and get her off the ship as soon as possible.

Some days she hated being right. They had made it to the docking bay just in time to watch a Draconian Shuttle take off.

"We have to get her back." She stated defiantly.

"Wilma, how?" Buck asked.

"You don't get it. Her father is going to marry her off the Cain because she hadn't found a man before her ascension to the throne. That was why she was here, to try and convince you, one last time, too stand by her side. But as usual, you only cared about what you wanted and not about what anyone else wanted or needed." With that Wilma pushed him away and stormed to the quarters she had been sharing with the Princess for the last few weeks.

"Wilma!" he was taken aback by her judgment of him. Of course, he cared about what others wanted or needed, he wasn't that cold or callous. It was just that he wasn't in love with the Princess. He wanted her, for a good time, but didn't want to be chained to her, and didn't want that choke collar either. He almost took her up on the consort position, but then he would have never had a chance with Wilma, and he hadn't yet given up on her.

"Damn it, Wilma. Come back here!" He yelled at her back.

Royko didn't have a clue what was happening, only that Wilma was upset and Ardala had disappeared. He caught up with her before she entered the room. "Wilma," he said compassionately, "How can I help? What do you need me to do?"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Erick." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Weapons, non-energy. They will have energy dampeners wherever her father is, and I'm guessing that he is has a ship nearby."

"How do you know that?" Buck asked as he watch Royko leave to get whatever it was that Wilma had asked for.

"Ardala have talked about a lot of things this past month here on the ship. One was about why her father had a battle dress made for her. We have been working on it for the past few weeks"

Royko knew that Wilma was someone he trusted to the point that he was willing to follow her lead and ask questions later. He had loved her for a long time, but life had taken them in such different directions, until now. Until he had gotten the call from one Princess Ardala that she required his presence on the Luxury Cruise Star Ship Athena. She had made it clear that she was a friend of Wilma Deering, and she wanted to surprise her friend by having him show up. He was intrigued, and it wasn't as if he didn't have the vacation days to take off and meet the ship for a few weeks, especially since he didn't have to pay for it.

When he had gotten there, Wilma seemed very glad to see him. Buck was there, which piqued his curiosity. He could have sworn that Wilma and Buck were well on their way to becoming a couple. Didn't know what happened there, didn't really care. He was willing to just enjoy his time with the women.

Then there was Ardala herself. Admittedly, he didn't understand her relationship with Buck, and more importantly, he didn't understand her relationship with Wilma. He only knew that he was here, having a great time with two beautiful women, and when Buck decided to go off on his own once in a while, he actually had both of them to himself. Which, he was totally fine with.

Royko didn't know what he expected from a Crown Princess of Draconia, whatever it was, Ardala wasn't it. Naturally, she was beautiful and graceful. He had helped with more than a few training exercises that Wilma had worked with the Princess, and the woman was making great strides. Wilma had comment about how she had to find a way to relate to the princess to get her to take the training seriously and not pull what she and Buck called "The Princess Card."

The sparing matches showed him that she had some power behind those willowy limbs, and he agreed with Wilma, she had a mean right hook. Her left hook, upper cuts, and various kicks were doing just as well.

They taught her how to use various weapons, energy and non, and gave her the basics on how to fly various types of ships. Ardala, once she started to enjoying the process, was a fast learner.

"Father, I don't wish to marry Cain. He is vile, distasteful, and a bore."

"Daughter, you have had a chance to find your own mate. It is time for your coronation, you must be married before that happens."

"Whatever happened to the three phases of courtship?" she glared at her father. Right now, if she thought she could get away with it, she would fight her way out of the throne room and commandeer a shuttle, but she knew it was too late for all that. She had so wanted to have a life she could enjoy in some way, but it didn't seem to be so. She had the few weeks with Wilma, Royko, and Buck to keep her company when she had to bear the touch of Cain.

Ardala realized she enjoyed Wilma's company, and wanted to continue their friendship. She had realized that having a friend in her life was something that she needed. She didn't understand it, but she had learned to trust Wilma, and she hoped, Wilma had learned to trust her. She hadn't trusted anyone like this since her mother died. Wilma taught Ardala how the fight and defend herself, and Ardala tried to teach Wilma how to dance, without her having to get her drunk first. Ardala quickly learned that even though Wilma was a strong beautiful woman, it seemed that because of past experiences, she wasn't all that comfortable with her body. She rarely used her body to her advantage, which perplexed Ardala since the woman was strikingly gorgeous.

Until recently, Wilma had never tried to get her way by using her sex appeal. Ardala suspected she had been sexually abused at some point in her life. She had seen the toll the abuse took on many. Draconia wasn't exactly the nicest place to grow up. She and her mother had lived alone for a long time. Only seeing her father occasionally. Men never came around; she was never taken to court. Her mother had insisted on that. Since she was a girl, he didn't see much of a reason to deny the woman. At sixteen, when her mother died, her world changed. She was thrust into court. Suddenly she was fair game to anyone who could convince her into their bed. It simply annoyed her that so many thought she would fall for it. Her mother had taught her to use her sexuality as a weapon, so she did, leaving every man that approached her aching for her, and never satisfied. She knew her father allowed many of the nobles to take her sisters, even marrying them off at absurdly young ages. She refused to be one of them. She knew, according to the law; she had the right to choose her spouse until the coronation. Since no one knew when that would be, she was taken by surprise that it would be so soon.

Just when she was so close to getting what she wanted. To having the most genetically perfect spouse, she just needed a little more time.

She had seen how the men approached her sisters, and their mothers. She had studied Draconian Law and knew that the mother was the one to give permission, not the father, for an underage girl to become sexually active. At sixteen, she was not underage any longer, and she wasn't giving permission to any of them. She had seen that women were not worth much in her Father's kingdom. They were little more than bargaining tools. To be bought, sold, or kidnapped.

Her father had made one fatal mistake in his life. One mistake that caused him endless amounts of frustration. He only had girls. Thirty of them by seventeen different women. No matter how hard he tried, what genetic physicians he would go to, or how many male embryos implanted, only females survived. She had giggled with her mother when they found out that his male sperm were defective and only the female sperm were able to survive implantation.

He had used each and every one of them in some way or another to further the cause of the Draconian Empire. She had used the Law to save herself from being bargained off to the highest bidder, but that had only given her time. She knew her time was running out and soon. If she wanted to rule and make things better for her people, all of her people, she had to do so by the law.

According to the law, no matter what, being the Crown Princess to the Throne of Draconia, she had to have a spouse. She did what she always did when she didn't know how to proceed with a problem. She consulted the Law. Oh, she knew that most thought she was vapid and insipid. It seemed that only Buck and Wilma, and now Royko, had ever thought she was intelligent. She had allowed them to see more of who she was than anyone else. She even had fun teaching Wilma various parts of Draconia history and law.

She had always used people's incorrect views of her to her advantage. Everything was fine until Cain was assigned to her ship. She hated that man, and she knew that if she didn't think of something soon, she would have to call him husband by royal decree of her father.

So, here she was, in her chambers, waiting for them to call her for the "wedding" she never wanted and never would, and thought of happier times.

"'Dala, what am I going to do?" Wilma asked as she fell backwards on Ardala's bed, pulling the princess out of her depressing thoughts. Ardala had given up trying to get Wilma to stop calling her 'Dala, but it was like the woman didn't even know she was doing it most of the time, and Ardala started to like it. Just from Wilma. Buck tried once, but she gave him a look, and he had never tried calling her that again.

"Royko?" She asked Wilma with a knowing smirk.

Commander Eric Royko had joined the cruise a week after Buck, Wilma, and Ardala. He had met up with Wilma, again, a short time ago and had help her and Buck defeat a space vampire. She had been equal parts horrified and amused when that story was told. She had to admit, he could tell some great stories. Had told some very interesting ones about he and Wilma at the academy together, and anyone could tell that he was still in love with the woman. When Ardala asked what happened to their relationship, he said he didn't know, and that one day they were fine then next, she was gone.

"Yes, Royko." Wilma sighed from her pone place on the bed.

"Let's see, he is smart, good looking, and in love with you. What seems to be the problem?" Ardala asked as she worked.

Wilma glared at her.

"Or is it that you still feel something for him?"

"I've never stopped feeling things about him. It's just, he is part of my past, a past that I would rather not keep revisiting. "

"What happened Wilma? Who hurt you?" Ardala found she was concerned about her friend.

When Wilma gave her a wide-eyed stare, she knew she was right. "I've known my share of sexually abused women. I had my mother and the Law to protect me. I'm not fool, too many of my sisters were traded for favors in my father's court. My mother never allowed me to go to court when I was younger, so I could never be traded."

"Ardala, that is horrible." Wilma came over and sat down next to her.

"Not has horrible as what happened to you." She stated.

"I don't know. Having my mother trade me would have been devastating." She said quietly.

"But I wasn't, I believe all of my sisters have been at one time or another. My father liked that they were useful to him." Ardala put her arm around Wilma. She had learned that physical comfort was something that she could do. It was still awkward to touch others, but it was easier with Wilma. Maybe it was because she and Wilma had been sharing her suite since that first night, and the same bed. There wasn't anything sexual going on, not really, but more than once, she had woken up snuggled up against the other woman. Wilma always seemed to be holding her like she was protecting her. Like she mattered as a person to someone. She found she liked the feeling, and the comfort. Now it was her turn to comfort.

"It was a week before graduation from the academy. Some of the other cadets didn't like the fact that not only did I out score them, but that I had excelled in all of my classes. I think I was in love with Royko."

"Was he one of …."

"No, he was always very kind." She gave a small smile. "About a week before Graduation, I was drugged and taken to, well, I'm not sure where, and I was beat up and raped and thrown in a recycler. I missed my graduation, but I had already gotten all my scores, so when I was finally released…everyone was so willing to just go back to normal, so I did too."

Ardala started to worry. Wilma was not showing any emotions, but she was shaking. "Did they get the people who did this to you?"

Wilma shook her head. "There was no evidence. They had made all their classes, I couldn't remember where I was taken, or who exactly had taken me. And when I was found, I had no injuries, or anything else to explain where I had been. No one would have believed me."

"What about Royko?" Ardala asked.

Wilma started to shake even more as tears started to stream down her face. "I never told him. I just left, tried to forget what happened, and focused on my career."

"You should tell him."

"I can't 'Dala."

"Is it ok to want to kill every person who has hurt you."

Wilma laughed through her tears as much at the comment as the fierce look on her face. She had no doubt that Ardala would do it to if she ever found the people who had hurt her.

"And Buck and Royko would be right by my side."

"You can never tell them Ardala." She begged.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll look weak and they will pity me. I've worked too hard to be weak or pitied."

That was something that Ardala understood. "It seems we have even more in common than we thought."

"Can we please talk about something else. I don't know why I even told you that, I've never told anyone."

"I'm glad you told me" She said, wiping the other woman's tears.

"Me too." Then she took a deep breath, "Buck and Royko want to meet us for dinner and maybe some dancing."

"So, drinking?" Ardala smirked.

"Only if you want me to dance." Wilma smirked back.

"I definitely want. I'm fairly sure the men want as well." She teased before she turned serious.

"Wilma, I've been thinking, um…we never talked about that first night. About the kiss, about not sharing."

Wilma took a very deep breath. "What about it?"

"I was just wondering, did you like kissing me?" She wanted to add_ 'Because I liked kissing you'_ but she was frightened that the other woman would reject her.

"Did you?" Wilma was very surprised.

Well great Ardala thought. She took a deep breath, trying to not look at her, then nodded.

"Good, because I did too. I also liked dancing with you." Wilma was unsure of what to do next. She had wondered about that night, it seemed that it had been on Ardala's mind as well. Wilma wondered if the princess had the same questions she did. "I was also wondering…" she started.

Ardala raised her head to look at her. She hoped that Wilma was going to say what she wanted her to say. Her hope rose to unexpected levels when Wilma came close, stroked her finger down one of her cheeks and gave her a chaste, closed mouth kiss on her lips. For it being so innocent, the kiss was electric.

An annoying knock at her door interrupted her reminiscing.

"Go Away." She yelled from her position on her chaise.

"Your Father is waiting in the Throne Room, Princess." The way Cain had said "Princess" with a note of condescension annoyed her more than the fact that it was Cain loudly banging on her door.

Ardala wanted to tell him to tell her father that she was sick and couldn't make it to her own wedding, but she knew it would do no good. It would just irritate everyone involved.

"Fine, I'm coming." She shouted at the door.

When the doors opened, Cain leered at her from head to toe. She wished Wilma was here, they had fun squelching the leers from the men on the ship. She found she hated being alone, she hated not having anyone she could trust, she hated this life her father was forcing her to have. There was only one way out now, but in all honesty, she didn't want to die.


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter wasn't as well received as I was hoping, which is funny because I wasn't expecting anyone to read this in the first place. So for those of you who are, here is another chapter.

Chapter 5

Draco the Merciless, Emperor of the Draconian Empire stood his full five-foot five-inch frame, in front of the nobles of his Empire. He had spent his life living up to his name. He was the supreme ruler of the universe. Despite his size, he wielded his power in very cruel and calculating ways. He often took out his frustrations out on his wives, daughters, servants, whoever got in his way. Even with his small stature he was vicious, never thinking twice about killing anyone that got in his way.

Ardala had never been on the bruising end of it before.

Yes, when she failed to conquer Earth the first and second times, he had been disappointed. She was able to calm his ire both times. She was her mother's daughter, and her mother was always his favorite for some reason. How her mother could ever have allowed the vile man to touch her was beyond her.

Ardala knew that her mother didn't like his attentions, but still put up with them for some reason. It had never made any sense. Young Ardala had often found her mother crying after one of his visits. She had tried to help, but Ardala never understood what was wrong other than her father had visited.

He told her once that he had hidden them both away from the prying eyes of the court for so long because they were both very special to him and he didn't want to share them with anyone else. Not because he wanted to protect them, but so that he had something all to himself that no one else had regular access too.

Even with the whole Buck Rogers business, he had been lenient, well for Draco the Merciless anyway. He had hoped that Ardala would give him grandsons that would eventually take over the empire. It had rankled him that there were only girls in the line of succession. He had given until this time for ANY of his daughters to have a boy child, but of the twenty-two grandchildren, all were female. Even his four brothers only had female offspring, so none of them could challenge the throne. Her father may have been the shortest of the siblings, but he was the most ruthless.

When she was young, one of her uncles used to come and visit her and her mother. He would watch them dance, make her mother laugh, and sometimes danced with both. He always brought her presents and sweets.

Her mother had cried when he stopped coming around. She was nine. She didn't see him again until her mother's funeral. When she saw him, she ran into his arms and cried. He picked her up for just a moment and held her tight. When he set her down, she could have sworn there were tears in eyes as well. He told her she was not just any princess, she was the Crown Princess of a great Dynasty. She needed to be brave and strong and remember everything her mother had taught her. He hoped that one day he would hear about Empress Ardala the Adored.

Ardala hadn't thought about her uncle since that day. He had disappeared. She didn't know why she was thinking about him now, but she was.

Draco the Merciless yelled his displeasure at the new addition to the proceedings. Ardala looked up to see who had displeased her father this time

"You are not welcome here. Guards-"

"Stop" the man ordered the guards. "Draco, you know It is my right, according to the Law to witness my daughter's marriage and coronation."

The whole room gasped. Ardala was stunned.

"We had a deal." The diminutive monarch yelled.

"Yes, I have stayed away for twenty years, retuning just once to grieve my wife."

Ardala looked to the man she had always called father. "What is Uncle Adam talking about."

"Nothing daughter."

"Well it sounds like something. Something involving me."

"Ardala my dear, it very much concerns you. You are my daughter not his. Your mother was my wife, never his. I know that he tried to gain her love and acceptance and she only tolerated him because it was the only way to keep you safe. He promised to take care of you in if I were to leave the kingdom quietly. Since he had our other brothers, your Uncles Bertran and Callis murdered in their sleep, if I were to leave, he would be next in line. I had tried to hide you, but he always found you both somehow. I promised to leave quietly if he took care of you and your mother, and you remained the Crown Princess."

"So, you are my father?" She asked the man she had always wished was in fact her father.

The favorite uncle that she had loved so much as a child walked up the dais. She had remembered him being a giant when she was little, he was still so much bigger than she was, even now that she was grown up.

"It is time for the ceremony." Draco seethed.

"Members of the Court, I present to you, my daughter, Ardala," he glared at his brother, "who, on this day will be wed, then ascend to my throne, to take over the royal duties and responsibilities. She will be assisted by…."

"Unauthorized personal boarding the ship. Repeat, Unauthorized personal boarding." Came blaring over every intercom.

Lights started flashing, sirens blaring, and voices started to raise in alarm.

"It is nothing, continue." Cain demanded of the Emperor.

Draco the Merciless gave the other man a withering look as did Adam.

"Your majesty." Cain added with a bow.

A huge commotion was heard outside the doors of the throne room. It sounded like a massacre was taking place.

Just when it seemed everything had calmed outside of the room, the huge doors of the throne room were blown open and fell to the floor.

The nobles started running and screaming for their in all directions except towards the defunct doors. They were all running from what they had assumed to be the harbinger of death.

Ardala stood at the podium with her father, the emperor, and…. Cain, waiting for the smoke to settle. When it did, she saw the most inspiring of sights.

Wilma Deering, looking like an Avenging Angel. She was even wearing Ardala's white battle dress. Blood was splattered across it as well as the white boots and hems were dripping red as she walked. Buck and Royko stood guard behind her to ensure she was protected from sneak attacks.

Adam leaned over to his daughter "Do you know them."

Ardala smiled in relief "Yes, I most definitely do."

"Don't just stand there…Get them." Commanded Cain trying to get the guards and other forces to attack. "There are only three of them."

Three were all that was needed when the soldiers attacked. Ardala was furious with Cain for launching an attack on them, but it was too late.

Wilma stepped up and started swinging both swords around her head. She already had the razor fringe deployed on her cape and the bottom of the skirt she was wearing. She was taking down soldiers two, three, even four at a time. If anyone tried to attack her, they went down. Ardala mused as she watched her friend, yes, her friend, fight her way to her. She was getting closer and closer to where she stood with the three men. Cain was shaking, he did well in hiding it, but he had taken ahold of her arm, and she could feel his tremors.

She smirked and pulled her arm away from him. "You, Cain, are a coward. Standing here, thinking that you are safe. You aren't worthy to stand at my side."

Just then she saw an archer take aim at the trio. "WILMA!" she yelled at the other woman who looked her way. She pointed. Wilma smirked at her and bowed and presented her two swords hilt up. Ardala kicked off her shoes and lost her cape and headdress and in a matter of moments she was vaulting down the steps, into a roll, then running to Wilma, she grabbed the swords, put her foot into the clasped hands of the other woman who then launched her into the air towards the archer. Slashing him before he had a chance to let loose an arrow. She then ran the length of the balcony taking out the other archers that were set up before she stopped. She knew she had the advantage, no one wanted to be the one to kill the Crown Princess, so they were easy to take out.

Then, she heard the man whom she called Father bellow into the rafters of the ship

"ARDALA." She heard the warning in his voice.

"He isn't worthy of the Empire you wish to bestow on him." She yelled pointing to Cain. "He hasn't even bothered to try and win me. I claim them." She roared.

Cain was furious. "You can't do this. I was promised."

"It is my right under the Law." She stated firmly.

"Enough!" her father bellowed. Everyone stopped attacking the trio. Ardala climbed on the rail and jumped, trusting Royko, Buck, and Wilma to catch her. She heard the gasp of all present to witness her stunt.

Of course, they caught her, and delicately righted her on to the floor.

She walked, barefoot, through the muck and blood, up the dais steps and approach Adam, the rightful Emperor of Draconia "Father, Phase one was done when I was aboard the Liner Athena. There was drinking, dancing, talking…getting to know each other, and a lot of fun. I do believe that what you have seen today should fulfill the rites of phase two."

"Your majesty. You promised." Cain continued to argue.

"It is her right Cain." Her father stated. The emperor was livid with what was happening, but he knew that going against the Law would not garner any results he would be fond of. He had to admit, he was amused and impressed by all that had transpired. Not many things did either any more, and he was willing to see how all this would end.

"Your choice, daughter." Once again sneering the word "daughter" towards his brother.

"Colonel Wilma Deering." She whispered to him.

Her father raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Colonel Wilma Deering from Earth, present yourself."

Wilma put away her weapons and walked up dais to stand a few steps down from the three people on top.

Ardala gave her the signal to bow, and even though she hated the thought of bowing to someone like this emperor, she went to one knee.

"Ardala, Crowned Princess of Draconia has claimed you as her Prime. Do you accept the claim?"

Wilma looked to Ardala who nodded her head. "I accept her claim." She stated boldly.

Draco waved his hand for her to stand next to his daughter.

"Commander Eric Royko" she whispered next.

"Commander Eric Royko of Earth" he bellowed.

Royko dropped his weapons and approach the Emperor and knelt down on one knee.

"Ardala, Crown Princess of Draconia and her Prime Colonel Wilma Deering of Earth have claimed you. Do you accept their claim?"

Royko looked at the two women and smiled. He was being claimed by two beautiful women, he wasn't exactly sure what this was going to entail, but what the hell, "Yes, I accept the claim." Then he was waved to stand Ardala left, opposite Wilma.

"Captain William "Buck" Rogers of Earth."

Buck more defiant than the others. Who wouldn't be? Ardala had tried to get her hands on him multiple times, and he had gotten out of each situation, but now he wasn't sure there was any way out, at least not without losing everything, including Wilma and Ardala.

"Ardala, Crown Princess of Draconia and her Prime Colonel Wilma Deering of Earth have claimed you. Do you accept Their claim?"

He looked over to where the princess and the others were standing, then to Cain.

Cain's fists clinched and looked like his head was about to explode.

Buck said "Yeah, I accept the claim" just to see if Cain's head would actually explode.

"I object!"

"Quiet. This is no longer your concern." Adam stated. "MY daughter has chosen and chosen well."

"If you are lucky, maybe I will give you to one of my daughters to wed." stated the Emperor.

"I do not want any of your daughters. They are all inferior." Stated Cain in his fury.

"Guards, take him away." Draco ordered.

"No, I beg forgiveness…." No one actually paid attention to anything else Cain had said as he was hauled away.

"Ardala, you and your claimed must kneel before me."

All four knelt before the Emperor and Ardala's father. Ardala took Wilma's hand and had her knell on the same step as herself, then pointed to places off to the side and behind for each of the men.

"Ardala, Crown Princess of Draconia, your claim has been made and answered."

Adam brought out a small glowing rock and handed to Ardala. It warmed in her hand, then handed it to Wilma.

Wilma took the stone and watched as the color changed from white to green. She handed it back to Ardala.

Ardala repeated the process with Royko (red) and Buck (Blue). Then put the stone in Wilma's hand and covered it with her own and held it until the stone glowed white again. She then handed the stone back to her father and smiled.

He gave her a slight bow and took the stone which was now alternating colors, greens, blues, reds, purples, pinks, all against a white background. He then held it up for all present to see, and a huge cheer went up.

Ardala motioned for the four of them to get up and turn towards the masses.

"'Dala, did what I think happen, just happened." Wilma whispered.

"Keep smiling and looking forward Wilma. And to answer your question, yes, the four of us just got married. By the way, how do you feel about children?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Hand that Rocks the Cradle has been taking up a lot of time. But here is the next chapter if anyone is still reading.**

**Reviews make me write faster it seems**

**Buck Rogers it25thc is not mine but all mistakes in this story are.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

The four blood-soaked individuals were shown to a large room in the ship.

Wilma turned to Ardala when the doors closed. "What exactly did you mean about how do I feel about children?"

Ardala took a deep breath before saying, "Well, if the stories are to be believed, we are already pregnant."

"What do you mean 'Already pregnant'?" she hissed back at her friend.

Royko and Buck stood there in shock. When this all started, children were not part of the equation. Maybe one day,

"What she means…" Started the distinguished older man that came to stand next to Ardala, "Is that the Dragon Stone hasn't been seen in over twelve generations. We only have these depictions as clues to its actual existence." Adam pulled up various pictures of various emperors and empresses that show the shining stone in the scepter. "the scepter survived, but the stone was lost as you can see after Mershon the Great, the stone is no longer in the scepter. It is said that the successor had murdered Mershon and his whole family, taking the throne for himself."

"There is also the Legend of Malahash." Ardala added.

"True. But that is pure conjecture." Her father added.

"Well, you having the stone would tend to lead credence to the Legend." The daughter interjected.

"Possible." Both father and daughter saw the confused looks of the three other people in the room.

"Malahash was the third son of Mershon. It is said that he was taken by one of the servants and saved. His father gave him the stone for safe keeping." Ardala said succinctly.

"What does that have to do with pregnancy?" Royko asked, trying to be the voice of reason in the mists of chaos.

"Wilma, you have to believe me, I had no idea that they stone had been found. It will make my ascension easier, as well as my rule, but it has some draw backs. Our possible pregnancies would be one of them."

"The Dragon Stone I said to have been given to the first Emperor of Draconia by the last of the Dragon Clan. The Stone is said to only shine for the rightful leader of the Draconian people. " he smiled at Ardala. "to ensure a productive reign, it is said that the stone takes the genetic code of the Ruler and his Prime as well as any other claimed and impregnate all the women. The fact that Ardala used a Claiming ceremony instead of the usual marriage ceremony called to the stone. There had not been a claiming since the stone was lost."

"How did you come to have the stone?" Buck inquired.

"It has been passed down through my mothers' line. It was whispered that it was the lost dragon stone, but no one was all that sure. It is said that we are of the line of Malahash, that was one of the reasons that my father sought out my mother.

"There is an old family legend that said that the daughter of Malahash would one day take her rightful place as empress of all Draconia. It seems you, my daughter, will be a ruler worthy of legend." He stated reverently as he bowed to his daughter.

"So that is why everyone was excited when the stone glowed in 'Dala's hand." Wilma said amazed at what she was witnessing, at what she was suddenly a part of. She went to hug her and Ardala accepted the hug even though her Uncle Adam…um…Father…was looking on with a skeptical raised eyebrow.

"So, I'm guessing that no one can challenge your claim to the throne, Princess." Stated Buck. He seemed to be deep in thought about all that he had heard.

"No, Buck, they can't." she said back.

"Now, how does the pregnancy thing come into the picture?" Buck asked still not understanding.

"As you know, from one of our other encounteres, that the most genetically perfect male was what I was looking for, so that our children would be strong and intelligent. According to legend, the stone ensures the strongest genetics to be passed on to the next generation. Usually it is only between one man and one woman, but since the four of you went through the claiming ceremony at the same time, it most likely took all four of your genetics into account implanting Wilma and myself, if the legend is to be believed."

"You said, 'Most likely'"

"We are drawing upon thousand-year-old knowledge. What do you expect?" her father all but glared at Buck.

"Why don't we all get cleaned up, then Cullen can be called upon to verify. You know that Draco is going to demand it before you ascend to the throne." Ardala rolled her eyes.

Adam nodded. "Ardala is correct, until there is verification, we might as well start the cleansing ceremony."

"What the hell is the cleansing ceremony?" Buck threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh Buck, calm down. It is a very enjoyable ceremony." Then she added with a wicked grin "It will help us prepare for the ascension ceremony and prepares the participants for the marriage bed. "

Wilma and Ardala laughed as they walked away, leaving Buck befuddled.

Buck still wasn't happy, but he agreed that getting verification was the best course of action at this point. That didn't stop his mind from racing when he thought that there might be one or even two children on the way that would share his DNA in some way or another. That he would be forever linked to these two women, and even Royko it seemed. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he now had two wives. Wait a minute, did he? Or was he only married to Ardala? The agreed to both of them claiming him, so he must be married to both…then there was Royko…was he also married to a man? Buck Shuttered at the thought.

Royko was having many of the same questions and shuddering at the same question. Being married to a man was not on his list of possibilities.

The first part of the Cleansing Ceremony was a twenty-minute soak. It was to loosen any dirt, or in their case blood. Sweet smelling oils were poured over their heads and worked into their hair. Wilma that it felt heavenly.

Hen they were taken to a hot shower and all the blood and grime just washed away. The water was as hot has they could take it, their skin turning red. They were soaped down, and oils were reapplied to their hair and wrapped up on top of their heads and rinsed with warm water. After that, they were scrubbed down with a salt mixture then rinsed with cold water. Wilma wasn't fond of that but was loving how her skin felt. She and Ardala both laughed once it was done and the second soak was had. It smelled even better than the first.

"So, The Cleasning Cermony takes five days." Ardala said as a bowl of fruit was brought to them with some juice.

"Aren't people waiting?" Wilma asked.

"No Prime Wilma. A claiming hasn't happened in over a thousand years. It is a cause of celebration. We are making our way to Draconia itself. Everyone on the ship as well as those back home are preparing for the Ascension." Adam stated. "There have been a few things that have come up that need your attention Your Majesty." He smiled Ardala.

"I'll leave." Wilma started to get up, "No My Prime. As Prime your assistance is needed in many matters of state."

"Really?" Wilma seemed shocked by the information.

"Of Course. The position of Prime puts you above all nobles, only her Majesty has the right to over rule anything said by you."

Wilma looked at Ardala. "Did you know about this?" she asked.

Ardala nodded. "Why do you think I made you Prime instead of Buck or Royko?"

"I thought you liked me better." She said with a shrug.

"Well, that too." Ardala smirked.

"Many back home" Adam started, trying to bring the conversation back to what he needed to convey. "want to know if women will be allowed to learn to fight."

Wilma looked at Ardala with a questioning raise of her eye brow.

Ardala sighed. "Women are discouraged from formal warrior training." Then to her father, "the answer is yes, but I would like to delay it until my counsel has had a chance the best way to introduce it to the kingdom. It isn't going to be easy for the old guard, and I would like to make the transition as easy as possible on all parties."

For the next twenty minutes, the women soaked as Ardala and Adam discussed various topics brought up since and in relation to the Claiming and the Ascension Ceremonies. Wilma was impressed at the competence and thought that Ardala had put into each of her answers.

When the women got out for their last shower, their hair was washed with something that smelled divine and wrapped again while they were led to the relaxation room.

Wilma was thinking that if she was any more relaxed, she would fall asleep.

"So, the claiming. Who is married to whom?" Wilma asked as they walked down the hall to the next room.

"Well, you and I are married. You are Prime, so you are first spouse. The claiming is an old ritual that hasn't been done almost as long as the stone has been lost."

"What made you think of it?"

Ardala was suddenly silent.

"'Dala?"

"I had been looking into ways that we could remain friends, remain together. Once I ascended to the throne, I wouldn't have been able to have you by my side any longer, and you have proven yourself a good friend, the only person that has ever tried to be my friend, Not Princess Ardala's Ally, not someone seeking an alliance with the Empire, but 'Dala's Friend." Ardala purposefully using the adored name that she had originally hated. "The only way I could be linked with another female, is through the claiming, and it is only through the claiming that I could make another female prime. In all my research, the claiming was the only way I could keep you in my life. I was going to discuss it with you, but Cane showed up and I never got the chance."

Wilma smiled. "I'm glad you did it."

"Really? Even if we did get pregnant by the Dragon Stone?" Ardala never thought that those words in that order would ever come out of her mouth.

"Come here." Wilma extended one arm to Ardala. Ardala went willingly, enjoying the solace she seemed to find in the other woman's arms. "Especially if we just got pregnant by the Dragon Stone"

Both women were giggling when the doors to the Relaxation Room opened. Adam had brought two of his trusted servants to help. Both servants were well versed in various relaxation arts. Using herb and oils to bring about greater strength and vitality, something both women are going to need if his suspicions are correct."

"Time to proceed." He simply said.

"Still haven't told me about the guys. Who are they married to?"

"Both of us." Ardala said with a smirk.

"What about each other?" Wilma raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure either one would be happy if they find out they are married to each other."

Ardala thought about it and laughed. "No, nothing like that. They are allowed to have sex with us, but they are not allowed to have sex with anyone else. Only you and I are allowed to have sex with any of the other spouses. The other spouses have to be faithful to us or risk death for betrayal of the Throne."

"Oh." Then she broke out into giggles again. "Please let me be there when you tell them. I so want to see their faces, especially Buck's. I'm not sure he is going to take this very well."

The relaxation room had four tables set up for the four members of the Claiming. Royko and Buck were already there with oils being smoothed into their skin. Both men were in good shape, and both woman definitely took notice.

"Your Majesties." Adam smiled and indicated the remaining tables. He was glad that his daughter had found someone that she could be happy with. Someone strong and loyal. He wasn't sure about the men, but the stone had glowed for them as well, so it should all end well.

"Cullen has called ahead to have the proper equipment ready for us when we arrive on Draconia." Adam said with pleasure. "It has been requested that all of you remain in the royal rooms."

"Why?" Ardala asked.

"It seems the clean up from the battle is taking longer than expected. No one had anticipated the number of bodies."

Wilma tried to make herself disappear. She had remembered the fear that she was going to be to late, that Ardala would be bound to someone she hated and who would only use her for her throne. Her friend deserved so much more than that. She was so angry that Cain had dared to take her against her will.

Ardala looked at Wilma laying on the table next to her. "How many were killed?"

"Last count, 142." Adam replied for her.

Ardala's head whipped to Wilma. Wilma bit her lip. "You didn't say good bye, I didn't know if you left by choice or not. Besides, Buck and Royko helped."

"Together the men took down thirty-six at last count. There will be many stories about Wilma the Loyal written for the ages."

Wilma lowered her head and blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken six weeks to make it to the Draconian Home world. Adam had assured everyone it was because everyone was getting ready for the coronation.

"I thought she was getting crowned on the ship?" Buck asked impatiently.

Adam gave the claimed man a patient look. "She was to have been crowned after her marriage to Kane. Then the three of you burst in, the Claiming happed, the Dragon Stone was restored to its rightful owner," he motioned to Ardala, "and glowed. This is an auspicious occasion that the people of the Empire wish to celebrate. All of the kingdom has seen your heroic rescue and are trying to come to an agreement as to which names will be given to each of you that will be recorded in the annals of Draconian History."

Buck crossed his arms. "We already know Wilma's" He thought That Wilma the Loyal was a bit on the idiotic side, but he couldn't fight the knowledge that the name fit.

"Yes, Wilma the Loyal doesn't seem to be in much dispute, although Avenging Angel and the Wrath of Ardala have been bandied about as well."

"I like The Wrath of Ardala, has a nice ring to it." Ardala smirked.

Wilma rolled her eyes at her. "Do we have to have names?" she asked.

"They aren't necessary, but will be given none the less." Adam stated sincerely.

Buck raised his hand, "I vote Avenging Angel."

"I second" Royko added.

"I'm just fine with Loyal." Wilma huffed at Ardala's grin

Wilma looked a little humbled by the words that a whole Empire wanted to attribute to her. She had only wanted to make sure her friend was not being forced to do something she didn't want to. She never imagined that what actually transpired would be so overwhelmingly life changing. Not only was she suddenly in a polyamorous marriage, she quite possibly may be pregnant as well.

She had originally taken the cruise because she had a lot to think about. It always seemed that since he was thawed, her life had continually been linked to Buck's. She knew he was attracted to her, but there had always been excuses, and she had gotten tired of them. The assignment aboard the Searcher was the last straw. She told Dr. Huer that she wasn't sure she wanted to reenlist just to be demoted. He had tried to calm her; begged her to reconsider. He had made the request that she take this cruise with Buck to see if they could maybe reconnect or something that would allow the team that the two of them had created to continue.

She had been less than enthused. Then she had walked in on Ardala trying to seduce him and she knew that she no longer had romantic feelings for him. She was perfectly fine helping Ardala to land him. She was free and she like it that way. Just a few hours before he had told her he wanted to work on their relationship, that he wanted to see where things would go, he wanted to have a romantic relationship with her. The part of her that still harbored some unresolved feelings told him that they could try. Then he kissed Ardala. He claimed that she kissed him, but from her vantage point, he was a very willing participant.

She was done. She was done being his babysitter. She was done being his standby date. She was just done. She was more than willing to give him to Ardala. She was still more than willing for Ardala to have him even though the Princess had stated he belonged to both of them. Just as Royko did. She smiled, remembering the other man's reaction to being told he had been claimed by both of them, therefore he belonged to both of them.

Buck had bristled at the indications, that he was bound by the two women that might be pregnant with his child. Ardala had offered to release him, as did Wilma. He had almost taken them up on the offer when Adam had informed him that he would never be able to see his children if indeed the women were pregnant. That every Draconia in the empire would scorn him and seek to destroy him for dishonoring their Empress and her Prime. The thought of never being a part of his children's lives tipped the balance in his acceptance of the situation.

On final approach, all four were decked out in their finery. Ardala wore a glittering white dress. Modest by her standards. The front had a high collar that wrapped around her neck then wrapped low around her back having it all exposed to the dimples above her buttocks. There was a slit that allowed her tanned toned legs to be seen as she walked. Her dark hair was up with tendrils falling around her face. Her makeup was light and enchanting. Her skin glowed against the starkness of the white. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She seemed to be happy. It was a good look on her.

Wilma's dress was similar, but a dark vibrant purple. It didn't have the same shimmer, but it fit beautifully. She had changed her hair to a dark brown, almost black. The color made her piercing blue eyes pop. Ardala had loved the change and had ordered that her makeup and hair be done to accentuate the beauty of her eyes. Wilma blushed at the attention, but had to admit that the final product was better than she had expected. Her hair had been extended so that it now lay in dark fat curls down her back. Ardala had brought some jewels that played peek-a-boo as she moved around the room.

Both women had been given injections that would help with their pregnancies. It had been confirmed that both were indeed pregnant, but that was all. This helped elevated the fears that Wilma knew Ardala had about her rise to the throne. They still had the matter of the public verification. None of the really knew what that would entail.

Both Buck and Royko were dressed in black pants tucked into black boots, white, long sleeved, open collar, shirts tucked in with a sash of deep purple with a glittery white rope running through it.

They had taken a shuttle to the roof of the palace. When they had seen the palace from the air, even Buck had been impressed. It was located on Draconia's largest moon. According to Ardala, the whole moon was the Royal Home. Only the royal family, their servants, invited guest, personal army and their families were located on the moon. The moon had been terraformed into a small planetoid with deep seas, large falls, rich lush forests and fields and orchards that grew and sustained much of the food that the royal families ate and drank. The terraforming is said to have been done by the Dragons for the first Emperor as a gift.

The men walked out first with Wilma. One on each side. They walked down to the position that they were told. The applause was deafening. Then when Ardala walked out on her father's arm, the crowd went wild. Ardala was in her element. Ardala the Adored became her name.

They descended into the hall to be met by many of her 'sisters' and their spouses or mothers. Each one playing nice so that they would not be banished from the royal grounds. Ardala smiled at each and the Claimed followed her lead.

Buck noticed that Wilma whispered something into the Princesses ear that showed everyone her real smile, allowed them to hear a real laugh. Buck wished he knew what they had said, but he had his own admirers to deal with. He hated the fact that everyone wanted to touch him. Wilma must have seen his discomfort and fell back to his side.

She took his she put herself between him and the 'sisters' trying to get in his good graces. He put his arm around her waist and held her hand across his body with another. Each showing possession of the other. He had worked hard to fix whatever he had done to alienate Wilma in the last six weeks. He knew that he strung her along as he was getting his baring's in this new century. He had wanted her from the first and he respected the hell out of her. That was the main reason he had never made a real move on her until he knew he could make the commitment she deserved. He also knew that Ardala was the same way. An all or nothing deal. If this is what he had wanted all along, then why was he so stubborn about accepting what had happened.

Because the choice was taken out of his hands. It was like the powers that be had taken it upon themselves to mess with his life and give him everything he could ever want or need. Maybe if he accepted what had happened, he could find some happiness in this situation. He looked over at Wilma who smiled back. Yes, he thought, I could find some happiness in this situation.

Royko had taken up on the other side of Ardala. She smiled when she took his arm. He liked her smile. Buck had warned him how difficult and manipulative she was. He had yet to see that side of her. She had been kind and generous at every interaction. She seemed to have great affection and loyalty to Wilma; considering how they had gotten where they are, the feeling was mutual. He knew that Buck had been angry that the women were pregnant without his consent, or traditional participation as he put it.

Royko couldn't be happier with the situation. He had given up trying to find someone he wanted to spend his life with. Wilma had ruined him for that. He was not happy with his military career, which is the main reason that he and Wilma had broken up. She became head of Earths defenses, and he went the space station. She had asked him to stay, but he was jealous. He knew that now. Knew that now. He knew that he had been petty when he had walked away from her. He didn't see her again until he had arrived with Buck Rogers, the 500-year-old man.

When he had gotten the transmission from the Princess, he had jumped at the chance to see Wilma again. This time, he wasn't going to let her go, no matter what. If that meant he was now connected to a beautiful, vivacious, enchanting Princess as well, so be it. Add to that, he was going to be a father. He didn't know that was something he wanted until the confirmation of both the women's pregnancies were affirmed.

He wasn't sure if he was just seeing what he wanted, or if both women's breasts had gotten larger. Neither man had partaken of any marital bliss since the power of the Dragon's Stone needed to be affirmed in a public forum. That was what the large structure in the middle of the largest room that he had ever seen was for.

"Is that…?" he heard Wilma gasp. Everyone looked to see handmade tapestries. One of each of them. There were more of the battle to 'save' their Princess. Each one a moment in time that was caught by the camera and faithfully recreated by the artisans of Draconian Empire. Some even seemed to follow and as you walked by, the whole scene was presented. There were other works of art depicting the glow of the Dragon Stone in the hands of the women. The reinstatement of Adam as the rightful heir, of him accepting in the interim until Ardala is crowned. There was even one hiding in the corner of Draco escaping in his personal shuttle. Buck had chuckled at the almost character look of terror on the former Emperors face once he had been exposed for the fraud.

There were gifts adoring tables on the sides of the thrones, down the Dias and piled high everywhere. Even the guest list was limited, due to privacy concerns of the moon, the session was to be broadcast across the whole empire.

Buck, Adam, and Royko escorted the women to the construction that was indicated.

"You Majesties." The doctor and operator of the machine indicated they were to stand under the two sensors that were located in front of the controls, then took their places at the other indicated sensors.

A low hum caused the room to hush. Everyone was seeking confirmation of heirs to the throne. Conformation of the Dragon Stone's power and blessing. Every world, every eye was glued to the screens. Even worlds not part of the Empire were transfixed since the beginning. The vids of the three coming to the rescue of the Princess, the claiming, everything had been on continuous loops all over the galaxy. Everyone was enthralled. Ambassadors from worlds that had vowed to never to bow to the Empire came to see if the new Empress would be someone worth working with. Small recorders were whizzing around the whole room. Taking in the reactions, the anticipation, recording any thoughts that might be spoken as the machine completed its scans and calculations.

"Princess Ardala Pregnancy- Confirmed." The doctor stated with a booming voice. The whole room erupted in applause and shouts. It had taken a full five minutes before it was calm enough for him to speak again. "Prime Colonel Wilma Deering Pregnancy- Confirmed."

Another roar ripped through the populous. This one died quickly as new data made the doctor's face contort in a mask of confusion. The machine hummed again, scanning all individuals. Then a third time. Another doctor was called over and yet another scan was taken.

Ardala was about to blow a gasket, but was hushed by one look from Wilma. Who then looked to Adam for help. He, thankfully, got the hint and went to see what the trouble seemed to be. He had enacted the privacy shield so that the vids wouldn't be able to record what was happening. Once the third doctor came over and another animated conversation ensued once again, there was silence from behind the board, and all were looking back and forth between the two women.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" the Princess exclaimed as she started from sensor. Her father stopped her with a motion of his hand. She stepped back.

Buck noticed that both women had their hands protectively on their stomachs where their babies lay. Both had worried looks, wondering if there was something wrong with their child, or the other one. He saw the tears start to well up in Wilma's eyes as she looked to Ardala for support. He was impressed to see Ardala's unwavering support and compassion strengthened Wilma's and vice versa. He had never seen that from the Princess before. He had only seen the spoiled brat wanting attention and throwing temper tantrums when she didn't get her way. He only had ever seen the self-centered, entitled, spoiled, greedy, power hungry Princess. This compassionate, kind, supportive, generous, kind hearted woman that now stood before him was interesting and new. Possibly someone he would want to know better. Much better.

Wilma and Royko had tried to get him to see this side of her during their time together, but his views were firmly locked in place. Yes, he wanted her. Yes, he had entertained having at the very least, an affair with her at some point. He had been a bit sullen since he had found himself tied to her for the rest of their lives, but now, watching both women worry about what could possibly turn out to be his children. That had been a sobering thought for him. He was going to be a father. He had felt his whole life had been leading up to these two women and the babies they carried. He was even having a chance to shape an entire Empire, for the better. His life was going to have meaning in so many ways.

He knew that his life hadn't really meant much up until this point. That was why he had went a bit insane in this century. Everything he ever hoped, ever wished for, ever fought for became null and void when the people of the Earth went out of their way to destroy each other and the planet. It had taken hundreds of years for the Earth to even partially come back from that. He had been forgotten. Everything about his time and place was forgotten. So much waste.

He had loved Jennifer. More than he had ever thought he would love anyone. Then he met Wilma. Even when she hated him, he wanted her. Even before he knew that everything he loved was gone. When he first saw Ardala, he had the same reaction. He had hated himself for what he felt was a betrayal for this love for Jennifer. He had fought his attraction to both women because of that felt betrayal. He knew Jennifer had been dead for almost as long as he had been frozen, but still, for him, the wound was so fresh. Didn't stop him from spending nights and weekends with other women. They were a good time.

He had known when Wilma had enough of him. Of his vacillating back and forth between her and others. They spent a lot of time together. He just liked being with her, but he never crossed the line. Even when he desperately wanted too. Those times when he wanted to taste her, to feel her skin under his fingers. He knew the exact moment she had given up on him. The second the hope flickered out of her eyes. He had tried to rekindle that spark, but she wasn't going for it. She wasn't interested. She was a great friend, an even better partner, she always had his back, and he hers, but every time he would lean in to show her more affection, she would back away as if nothing was happening.

There were even times that he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she knew he was interested so much more. She used it against him as any good opponent would. He thought the cruise would help, but then Ardala showed up, and well, that was history.

Royko was looking to the women. He was worried. He had never seen Wilma scared before. Not even when she told him about the space vampire, she was uneasy, but didn't show she was scared. She kept a protective hand on her belly that he could swear was slightly swollen as was Ardala's. She kept glancing to Ardala. Ardala gave her comforting looks through her own looks of worries. Every time she took her eyes from Wilma, she focused on the men at the controls, her father would look up once in a while, and give her a 'be patient' look, which she would then relay to Wilma.

As he looked at the two women before him, he was blindsided with the sure knowledge that he was exactly where he needed and, if he allowed himself, wanted to be. These women and all they represented. He had lost Wilma once because he didn't support her and her rapid, and well deserved, rise in the defense directorate. He knew something had gone wrong in their relationship, he didn't know what, and she wasn't talking.

They had gotten much closer since all of this started. He had let her go with Buck, but when the Princess called and invited him, he jumped at the chance. Wilma had been happy to see him. The time they had gotten to spend together had been enlightening. She wasn't the woman he had known, nor the woman that have been with Buck when they had brought Twiki to the station. She was surer of herself as a soldier, as a friend, and mostly as a woman. He had loved the changes in her. He had adored the friend she had found in the Princess as well.

Buck had kept telling him to watch out. He hadn't been very nice in some of his personality descriptions of her. In the more than eight weeks the four of them had been together, two on the cruise ship, and six since the weirdest wedding ceremony he had ever been a part of, with the knowledge that one or both of these beautiful women may be pregnant with his child. There was absolutely no place he would rather be or people he would rather be with.

Murmurs started their rounds of the room. The vids hover over recording various conversations, all wondering what was going on. Many thought there was something wrong with the women, or the babies, or the pregnancies. Some wondered if the Dragon Stone had really been found.

Finally, Adam dropped the shield and spoke to the people.

"People of Draconia. As you know, six weeks ago and event that hadn't seen in over a millennia was witness by many. The first claiming in over 500 years. Not only that, but the first claiming blessed by the Dragon Stone in over 1000 years. Now, you will witness another first. For the first time in known history, you will get to meet our new Royal Family. I give you the children of Ardala the Adored, Wilma the Loyal, William the Strong, and Eric the Wise.

There was a vid over each of the four's shoulders to catch the expressions of the future parents. Within the crossed arches of the structure, the images of six children came into view. The four of them looked to each other, then the women both looked to their bellies, then in shock to those manning the controls.

Adam spoke again. "Yes, you are all are seeing correctly. Both women are pregnant with three children a piece, and with the power of the Dragon's Stone, each child is a perfect DNA combination of all four of our new monarchy."

All four of them looked back at the children. It was amazing. Various shades of hair from blond to the darkest of browns. Big wide eyes of blue, grey, and green. It was amazing how each looked so much alike and so different at the same time.

"As you can all see," One of the doctors stated "Our Princess chosen wisely. Each of these children are a perfect combination of all four. Three males and three females. I must confess, I was not expecting such a perfect recombination of DNA as seen in these children. It is proof that the Dragon Stone has been returned to its rightful place. Not even our own science could have done this."

The ooohhh and awwws were completely lost on the four adults. The six children where their sole focus. One of the little boys looked at Ardala and smiled. He had her eyes, but Wilma's smile. He had Buck's looks, but Royko's hair. Then another had Wilma's eyes, one little girl looked exactly like Wilma, but with Ardala's coloring and curly hair. It didn't matter which they looked at, they were all variations on a theme, the four of them. They were all beautiful, they were all perfect.

Somewhere in the back ground, they it was announced their basic stats, not indicating which child had which attribute. All the children were going to be astronomically intelligent, beyond the charts that have been kept most of recorded history. Their agility, their dexterity, strength, analytical and leadership abilities were looked into and announced.

"STOP" commanded Ardala.

She whipped around to face the doctors and controllers. "Enough. They are MY children and I will not continue to have them spoken about as if they are nothing but their individual statistics. I don't care about any of that as much as I care about the fact that each one will be dearly loved and cared for." She turned back to the images of the children who were smiling up at her. She felt Wilma's hand in hers, her other hand on her shoulder. Ardala clasped both as if they were life lines. Buck and Royko came around and stood behind the women, hands on shoulders and around waists. The women leaned their heads together, in a show of support, and the men surrounded them with their arms in a show that the people took as a sign of protection.

The image of the four of them lovingly looking at the images of their children. Holding each other, smiling, and the women with happy tears in their eyes was the image that was transmitted across the Galaxy. It was the most requested image that had ever been broadcasted.

Books and vids and commemorative pieces of various treasures were sought by all in the kingdom and beyond. The four of them became heroes and helped to broker alliances with various planets and kingdoms. Draconia became the seat of power in the Universe. Warriors were trained, art was created, science was advanced, and culture was enriched wherever they were welcomed.

The Kingdom had become so far reaching that Ardala had sent both Buck and Royko to various areas to keep an eye on how everything was progressing. She had kept Wilma with her because she needed someone she could trust by her side at all times. When her father, four years later, had died due to an assassins poison dart, she knew that the protection of her children and her loves were of the utmost importance. The enemies that hated what they had created were among them.

She had brought everyone home for his funeral. She had given him a Hero's Send Off. The Dragon's Stone Glowed bright in her scepter and as each of them each placed a hand with their Empress, it glowed brighter and brighter until it was a blinding beacon on the steps of the Palace. Their children huddled with them. There was not a dry eye or a gaze did didn't look to the heavens at the loss of a Hero of Draconia.

The image of the Royal family morning one of their own tore at the hearts of the kingdom, just as it violently angered the two who had viciously set their sights on regaining the Draconian Empire.

Little did they know, the Dragon's Stone wasn't finished working its magic just yet, for in the deepest of black holes, in the place that mortals fear to tread, a large eye opened to the call. The call of the stone. The call he and the others had waited eons of time for. Soon, very soon, it would be time to take their place among the stars with their riders. She wrapped herself around her eggs knowing that their companions would soon be ready and Time of Dragons would once again be upon them


End file.
